1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus designed to attract animals, preferably deer, by dispensing up to four different scents simultaneously. It may also be used as an animal repellent.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Animal scents are sold in almost any sporting goods store, hunting store, and general merchandise stores that sell sporting goods. One can go to the store and buy bottles of masking scents, scents that a doe is in estrus, buck scents, etc. Various methods and manners of dispensing scents have been used historically including placement of scents on cotton balls under the feet, walking with them. Other scent dispensers such as that which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,801 to Mattucci combines a manner of heating scent by use of a propane burner and providing a reservoir for holding liquid. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,271 to Porter discloses a heat operated scent dispenser wherein scent is poured into a reservoir. These scent steamers are not practical for many reasons including the need to pour scent in the reservoir and then clean it, only providing for the dispensing of one scent at a time for the most part and not being an easily collapsible conveying dispenser without cups, wicks or reservoirs to contend with.